Feliz Navidad, Oliver
by almadeundragon
Summary: "Fue ahí cuando recordé que todo era una ilusión, y decidí volver a la realidad..." Feliz Navidad Oliver, donde sea que estés. Viñeta.


Bueno, desde que vi el 3x09 me quedé con las ganas de escribir un One Shot bien doloroso sobre Felicity esperando por Oliver. Asi que, como nos acercamos a Navidad, ¿Por qué no sufrir un rato con fics navideños de parejas bastante frustradas? Además, este fic participa en el concurso de Navidad del Foro Retos Fanfiction y se lo dedicó a una persona que no quiero nombrar en este momento…

**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

* * *

><p><strong>25Diciembre 00:00 Hrs.**

"_Feliz Navidad Oliver"_

—Gracias, Felicity —respondió él —. Feliz Navidad para ti, supongo. Hablando de eso, no sabía que celebraras la Navidad.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Digamos que esta es una reunión social con regalos —Oliver frunció el ceño— ¡Nadie puede rechazar una invitación a una cena de Navidad de parte tuya, Ollie!

—Me gusta cuando me llamas Ollie —mis mejillas se sonrojaron y el prosiguió— Ten, Felicity. Feliz Reunión Social.

Me extendió una alargada caja azul que abrí con cuidado. Esta contenía un precioso y brillante brazalete con una pequeña flecha verde.

—Woah…—Oliver sonrió por mi expresión—, digo, es hermoso. Gracias Oliver.

Él tomó mi obsequio y me lo colocó alrededor de mi muñeca.

—Es para que recuerdes que, no importa cuando, como ni donde este, siempre volveré a ti. No importa que pase…

Me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos por un largo tiempo. Luego me abalancé sobre él y le di un cálido abrazo. Él me lo devolvió y sentí como sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban la cintura.

Oliver posó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo sonreí. Estábamos tan cerca, física y psicológicamente. Nunca creí que Oliver, Oliver Queen, me miraría de la forma en que yo lo hacía. Y aunque le dijéramos a todos que éramos amigos, ambos sabíamos que no era verdad. En nuestros corazones, éramos mucho, mucho más.

No sabía que ocurriría si algún día de estos Oliver se aleja, como si verlo salir a misiones suicidas cada noche no fuera bastante. Starling City no soportaría una noche sin su Arrow, yo no soportaría una vida sin Oliver Queen. Una parte de mi tenía ganas de que dejara de arriesgarse por la ciudad y volviera a ser un hombre común y corriente como lo era antes de pasar cinco años en esa infernal isla. El único problema que era que yo no lo conocía en ese entonces, y si él no hubiera decidido ser el Vigilante, no lo hubiera conocida nunca.

Hundida en mis pensamientos, apenas pude notar cuanto tiempo estuve agarrada a los brazos de Oliver.

—Oliver…

—Felicity, no lo arruines.

Me separé, pero dejé mis manos en su cuello. Lo miré fijamente y susurré

—Nada podría arruinarlo.

Oliver me quitó el pelo que ocultaba mi cara. Él sonrió, si, Oliver sonrió, mostrando esa hermosa expresión que no es parte de su diccionario. Nunca lo notaba, pero esa sonrisa creaba la mía.

—Te odio, Oliver. Por tu culpa, no podré quitarme este brazalete nunca jamás.

Me gustaría recordar ese día como si estuviéramos en un hermoso loft o incluso en mi pequeño apartamento. Pero Oliver se quedó tan atrás en cenas Navideñas que no se le ocurrió nada más que comer en el Verdant. Buena suerte para ambos que la discoteca no abre para estas fechas.

—Bien, devuélvemela. Se la daré a Roy entonces —dijo, haciéndome reír. Una de las pocas veces en las que Oliver de verdad es gracioso. Lo golpeé en el hombro y me senté en una de las sillas de la barra.

—Eres un idiota…—estaba apunto de decirle miles de cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza, pero él tomó una silla y la movió para quedar cerca de mí. Su rostro estaba a menos de un metro y pude sentir su respiración chocando con la mía. Su nariz estaba fría…

Fue ahí cuando recordé que todo era una ilusión, y decidí volver a la realidad...

"_Feliz Navidad Oliver" _le susurré a su traje de Arrow, el famoso Vigilante de Starling City. Pero para mi el solo era Oliver Queen, un hombre que desafío a el propio Ra's Al Ghul para salvar a su hermana, y nunca regresó.

—Yo se que volverás.

Miré mi brazalete, lo único real de esa pequeña pero hermosa fantasía.

—Estoy esperando por ti, Oliver Queen, yo sé que aun estás ahí.

Feliz Navidad, Oliver, donde sea que estés. Recuerda que sigo creyendo en ti.


End file.
